Secrets,Lies And Destruction
by moonfirefairy
Summary: Everyone thougtht that Anya Lehnsherr had perished in that fire.But Anya had been unknowingly rescued and adopted.Anya grew up as a carefree girl,but when her mutation kicks in Anya's world turns upside down.Full summary inside.
1. Anya Clarke

**Summary: Everyone believed that Anya Lehnsherr had perished in that fire. But she had survived. She was found, barely alive, and adopted by a childless couple. She grew up in New York as a happy carefree girl…until her mutation kicked in and her world was turned upside down. Anya is forced to flee, being tracked down by both humans and mutants. And when Magneto realizes who this teenager is, he will do anything to find her. X3. **

**Secrets, Lies and Destruction**

**Chapter One**

Anya Clarke groaned as her adoptive mother ripped open her bedroom curtains and blinding daylight streamed in through the window.

"Anya, get up!" Susanne Clarke snapped. "Get up! You'll be late for school!" Anya kicked off her duvet and forced herself out of bed. Satisfied, Susanne left the room.

With a roll of her sapphire blue eyes, Anya opened her closet and began to rummage through her many clothes, trying to find something clean to wear. She eventually dressed in a short black skirt, black biker boots and plum-coloured tank top. Around her neck she wore dozen of long metal chains and spiked bracelets around her wrists. She rimmed her eyes with thick black eyeliner and applied her dark purple lipstick. She ran her fingers through her dark brown hair and smirked to herself.

"ANYA!"

"What?" Anya yelled down the stairs.

"Your bus is here!" Susanne shouted back. "Hurry up!" Anya grabbed her black school bag and ran down the stairs. Susanne gasped when she saw her adopted daughter.

"No way are you going to school like that!" She snarled.

"Try and stop me!" Anya practically screamed. She was sick and tired of Susanne Clarke thinking that she could control Anya's life. Suddenly, the room began to shake violently.

"What the hell?" Anya whispered and then screamed as searing pain ripped through her mind. She fell to her knees, screaming, as things began to fly around the room.

"Anya!" Susanne screamed, staring up at the ceiling. Anya lifted up her head to see that cracks were forming.

"Mom, get down!" Anya yelled as, with an almighty crash, the ceiling fell down on them, crushing her mother with a sickening thud…but Anya felt nothing. Trembling, she looked up to see the remains of the ceiling hovering above her like they had just stopped in midair.

"Oh…my…God!" Anya cried out. "Someone help! Please, someone help!" Tears were streaming down her porcelain pale face as she realized that no one could hear her and no one could help her. Sobbing, Anya crawled over to her where her mother had been crushed. She tried to lift the rubble, but it was no use. Anya screamed in anguish and flung out her arms. Suddenly, the rubble flew up and went flying across the room and hit the wall. Her entire body shaking, Anya stared down at her mother. Her face was contorted in terror, her mouth wide open from when she had been screaming Anya's name. Anya clutched onto Susanne's cold hand, crying harder than ever.

"Mom, I'm so sorry…" She whispered. "I'm so, so sorry." Suddenly, the remains of the kitchen door flew open and in streamed about thirty armed police officers.

"Stay where you are and put your hands behind your head!" One officer ordered. Anya just stared at them, her eyes flashing with anger.

"You think I did this?" She hissed in a barely recognizable voice. "You think I killed my own mother?" The room started to shake again. "Get out of my house!" Anya roared, pointing at one police officer. As she did so, he rose into the air. Anya gasped, staring at her outstretched arm.

"I'm not…I can't be…I'm a mutant!" Anya screamed, her arm dropping to her side, causing the police officer to fall to the ground.

"Grab her," Another officer instructed. Two officers ran up to her and slammed her against the wall. Anya winced, blood pouring from her nose, as she was handcuffed and dragged out of the house.

"Let me go!" She cried. "I didn't do anything wrong!" The officers ignored her and threw her into the back of the lorry. Anya gasped, wiping her bloodied nose.

"So they got you too, huh?" A strange voice commented. Anya spun around to see a blue-skinned woman chained up in a cage. Anya's jaw dropped.

"Jesus, kid, use your powers and get us out of here!" The woman yelled, only to have a gun pointed at her head.

"Shut it," the guard instructed. The woman merely smirked and said, "When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you." The guard laughed sarcastically before turning his back on her.

"You!" He pointed at Anya. "Get up." Anya's hands twitched, wishing that she wasn't handcuffed. She could save herself and everyone else that they had trapped here. But she could hardly move her fingers let only use her new, frighteningly destructive powers. So Anya had no choice but to get up and let herself be caged up next to the blue-skinned woman.

"I'm Mystique," The blue woman told her. "What's your name?" _How can she be so calm? _Anya asked herself.

"A-Anya Clarke," She replied. Mystique's yellow eyes widened.

"Where are you from, Anya?" The shape-shifter asked.

"Well I live in New York, but I wasn't born there," Anya replied. "I was adopted, but my adoptive parents won't tell me anything about my past. And…I t-think I just killed my adoptive mom. I was yelling at her and I think my mutation kicked in or something. The ceiling fell down and crushed her. I thought it was an earthquake but then I looked up and saw bits of the ceiling just floating above me. And I levitated one of the police officers into the air! I'm a freak, Mystique!" If they hadn't had been chained up, Anya was sure that Mystique would have slapped her. She had never seen anyone look so insulted.

"Listen to me, Anya," Mystique said firmly. "You are not a freak. There is nothing wrong with you, or me, or any mutant. We are the superior race and the humans don't like that. They want to exterminate us. Now, are you going to get us out of here?" Anya wiggled her fingers. She was pretty sure she could free them.

"I think I can break the chains," Anya said quietly, so that the guard wouldn't hear. She wigged her fingers, concentrating on the chains. She felt them began to break. She lifted one finger and _Bam! _Her chains were broken and her cage door had broken off its hinges. The guard gasped and said into his radio, "Mutant break-out! I repeat, we have a mutant break-out!" Anya made a fist with one hand and the guard began to choke as Anya lifted him into the air.

"You bastard," She hissed and made a movement with her hand. A loud snap filled the air as the guard fell to the floor, dead. Anya had broken his neck.

"Well done," Mystique said as Anya blasted her cage door into the wall and broke the chains.

"I-I killed a man," Anya said shakily, her eyes filled with tears. Mystique patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"We do what we have to do," She replied. "Now you must free the other mutants in here and then we will find Magneto and-." But Anya cut her off.

"NO!" The teenager screamed. "I'm not getting involved in all of this! I want a normal life! I've been a mutant for an hour and I hate it already! I HATE IT!" With an angry yell, she pointed at the door at the back of the lorry and sent it flying off its hinges. Taking a deep breath, she ran and jumped out of the lorry, even though it was moving at a very fast speed.

"ANYA, NO!" Mystique yelled. But all she could do was watch as the teen landed with a thud in the middle of the road. She was about to jump out after her when the lorry stopped moving.

"Magneto," Mystique whispered as her leader stepped up into the lorry, followed by Pyro and two mutants she had never seen before.

"Hello, my dear," The aged mutant said with a smile.

"Did you see a girl lying on the road?" Mystique demanded. "She had long brown hair…blue eyes…dressed in black and purple." Magneto peered out onto the road to see a girl that fit Mystique's description running around the cars and sending the ones that got in the way flying with a wave of her hands.

"She's levitating cars as we speak," Magneto replied. "What's so special about her?"

"Her mutation only kicked in about an hour ago and you've seen what she can do already," The shape-shifter replied. "If the X-Men find her first, she will go with them. Oh, and her name is Anya." Magneto's blue eyes widened and then closed as he remembered that terrible night when his young daughter had perished in the fire…his daughter's name was Anya Lehnsherr.

"It can't be," Magneto wondered out loud. "There was no sign of Anya in that house. We thought she had perished." Mystique shrugged.

"It's not a common name, Erik," She informed him. "Anya told me that she had been adopted and her adoptive parents won't tell her anything about her birth parents. It's possible that she is your daughter."

A/N: Hope you all like! Review please!

Next chapter: The X-Men and the Brotherhood go looking for Anya and find that she is about to take the cure.


	2. Running

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! R & R please!**

_**Chapter Two**_

Anya sat, with her knees drawn up to her chest, against a tree trying desperately not to make any noise in case people were looking for her. She didn't want to be found. She would rather die alone in the woods than be taken to a lab and be tested on by humans like she was a freak.

_I am a freak, _Anya thought. _And I'm a murderer! Oh, God! I killed a man! And I killed my mom!_

_**But she's not your mom, **_A voice argued in her head. **_All she ever did was shout at you. She hated you. And your 'dad' didn't even care about you. He was never home, was he? He hated you just as much as she did._**

"Shut up!" Anya whispered furiously. "They loved me!"

"Talkin' to y'self, chéri?" A voice said. Anya jumped to her feet to see a young man stood there smirking at her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Anya demanded, ready to send him flying through the woods with a wave of her hand.

"De name be Remy LeBeau," He replied. "Who might y' be?" Anya looked him up and down. He was probably the best-looking man Anya had ever seen. He wore a long brown trench coat over black jeans and a red shirt. His brown hair fell just below his ears and his eyes were concealed by a pair of dark shades. His grin grew wider when he saw that she was staring at him.

"Y' like what y' see, chéri?" Remy said, amused. Anya glared at him. She didn't have time for an egotistic creep like him.

"No, I was just thinking of how to kill you actually," Anya snapped and then mentally slapped herself for sounding so stupid.

"Y' could try," Remy replied, pulling a playing card out of his trench coat pocket. It began to glow yellow. Anya gasped and held up her hands.

"I'm too tired to fight," She told him. "My name's Anya by the way." Remy nodded and threw the card onto the ground at Anya's feet. She raised one eyebrow.

"Y' might want t' stand back," Remy warned her. Anya stepped back quickly as the card exploded, the sound echoing through the woods.

"Shit! Are you trying to alert the people that are after me?" Anya exclaimed, resisting the urge to punch Remy as hard as she could.

"Why are people after y'?" He asked. Anya sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and shook it.

"Long story," She said. "Basically I just got my mutant powers today and I accidentally killed my mom and then the police locked me away in this police van with this blue-skinned mutant and I killed the guard and broke myself and Mystique out. Then Mystique tried to get me to join this Brotherhood thing or whatever but I ran off and I kind of…er…destroyed loads of cars on my way here." Remy chuckled.

"Y' t'ink dat's bad?" He questioned. "Y' should hear Remy's life story. It ain't good. But now ain't de time t' tell y'. We should get out of here before they find y'." Anya put her hands on her hips.

"What makes you think that you're coming with me?" She demanded. Remy smirked and said cockily, "Y' want Remy. Remy knows y' do." Anya punched his arm playfully.

"Whatever, Cajun," She replied. "Can we just get out of here?"

Meanwhile, at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Charles Xavier was watching a news clip of Magneto's last sighting. Charles sighed as he saw the scene. Magneto had completely destroyed everything that had crossed his path.

_On the television_

"_Hello, this is Lisa Dawson reporting live from where Magneto was last sighted," the news reporter said into her microphone. "Earlier today he arrived here and broke a number of mutants out of their cells in this police van." She gestured to the van, which had practically been turned inside out. "Let's hear from an eyewitness." The reporter made her way over to a woman who was sat outside an ambulance. "Hello, can you tell us what happened?" Lisa asked. The woman, who was trembling, said in a shaky voice, "It wasn't Magneto who killed my children! It was a teenage girl! She's the one who destroyed all the cars and took so many lives!" Tears streamed down the woman's face. "I had got out of the car to see what was going on and when I wouldn't move the car s-she flipped it into the air and t-threw it. M-My children! They were only babies! She showed no m-mercy!" _

"_Can you describe this girl?" Lisa asked._

"_I'll never forget the look on her face when she killed all these people," The woman replied. "She looked so angry, but her eyes were full of so much sadness that it was heartbreaking to meet her eye-to-eye. She was quite tall and thin with long brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was very pale and wearing a lot of dark make-up. I think she was wearing a black skirt and a purple tank top." _

"_Thank you," Lisa said. "Back to you in the studio, Paul."_

Charles turned the television off and said telepathically to his X-Men, _"X-Men, come to my office. We have a very powerful mutant to find." _

Anya let go of Remy's waist as he parked his motorbike outside a bar called 'The Electric'.

"What are we doing her, Cajun?" She asked and climbed off. Remy shrugs.

"If y' are on de run, de best place t' go t' is a bar. People are t' drunk t' notice if a criminal walks in," He informed her. Anya smirked.

"You know a lot about this," She said, grinning. Remy laughed.

"Y' had better stick close, chéri," He replied. "Some of de people dat come here…well, they ain't very friendly." Anya rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself, Remy," She muttered, but linked arms with him anyway and let him lead her inside the bar.

"I see what you mean," Anya said casually as they strode in. Many people were passed out on the floor, but others were having fights and there were the few couples making out in a corner somewhere. She perched on a stool and Remy ordered them both a beer.

"Oh, I don't drink," Anya objected as Remy held out her beer to her. "I like to have a clear head." Remy shrugged.

"Your loss," He said and started to drink his. Anya groaned to herself as a muscular, bald man sat down at the stool next to her and looked her up and down appreciatively.

"Alright, toots?" He said loudly. Anya eyed him with disgust as he continued, "Why don't me and you go and get to know each other a little better?"

"I don't think so," Anya snapped. The man's expression went from greedy to angry as she rejected him.

"Look, babe, you'll do as I say, or else I may just have to force you," He said in a low voice, but Remy heard him anyway and slammed his beer down on the bar.

"What do y' t'ink y' are doin', homme?" He demanded. "Keep y' hands off my femme!" Anya glared at him, but she was secretly grateful.

"Look, French Boy, I don't give a shit if she's your girl or not! I'll return her in the morning," The man said and then laughed to himself.

"Remy is not _French_, he be _Cajun_," Remy corrected him. The man looked confused for a moment before shaking his head. Suddenly, he made a grab for Anya, but she waved her arm and he went hurtling across the room and slammed into the wall.

"Mutants!" Someone screamed.

"Oh, shit!" Anya cursed. "Remy, let's go!" But the barman had pulled out a gun and was pointing it at Anya's head.

"Move and I shoot," He threatened. Anya groaned. If only she could use her powers without moving her hands…she could at least try though, right? Anya closed her eyes and imagined the gun soaring out of the barman's hands. She focused as hard as she could on that image.

_Focus…_She told herself. _You can do it, Anya! _She opened her eyes to see the gun fly out of the man's hands. Her jaw dropped.

"It's about time!" Remy exclaimed. "Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the bar and climbed onto Remy's bike.

"Drive already!" Anya commanded. Remy frowned and tried to move the bike, but it stayed exactly where it was.

"It won't work!" Remy cried out with frustration.

"Foolish boy," said a voice behind them. Anya jumped off the bike to see Magneto, Mystique, Pyro and a few other mutants stood there.

"Gambit," the young woman with black hair and facial tattoos spat. Remy paled.

"Callisto," He greeted her grimly. "How are y'?" Callisto's hands curled into fists.

"Now, now, Callisto, we'll deal with him later," Magneto told her firmly. "We're here for the girl." Magneto stared at her and Anya was startled to see that tears were forming in his eyes…his eyes that were identical to hers.

"Hello, daughter," Magneto said, a smile spreading across his face. "It's good to see you again." Anya gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

"What the hell?" She yelled. "You think I'm your daughter? Are you on fucking drugs? I don't even know you, creep! Get the hell away from me!" But Magneto walked towards her and held out his hand to her.

"Come with me, Anya," He said, almost pleading with her. "Come back home where you belong. You have a brother and a sister, you know. They're waiting for you. Please, Anya, you belong with me, with your real family." Anya bit her lip. If what this man was saying was true…why shouldn't she go with him? He was her father. She had a family waiting for her. Why shouldn't she go to them? They actually wanted her. She had never felt like she really belonged with her adoptive family. She felt like a stranger. Maybe she would find a real home, a place where she truly belonged, if she went with Magneto.

"Don't do it, chéri," Remy warned her. "He ain't no good." Magneto ignored him and kept his eyes on his daughter.

"I thought you had died, Anya," He said quietly. "There was a fire and we all believed that you had perished in the building…if I had known that you were still alive…I would have found you." A warm feeling spread through Anya's body…a feeling that she couldn't explain. She felt loved.

Smiling, Anya accepted his hand. "Welcome home," Magneto whispered.

A/N: So Anya has gone with Magneto! But will she stay there?

Next chapter: The X-Men find Anya and try to get her to go with them. Magneto gives Anya a job to do and she finds herself falling for Pyro, but missing Remy.


End file.
